


Don't Leave Me

by Non_Bunary



Series: He's The One [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Kissing, Mostly Fluff, Multi, No Smut, Platonic Love, Romance, Surprise Kissing, does get a little spicy tho, interactions, lots of fluff, not a slow burn, platonic, romantic probably, sbi, sleepy boi inc, unrequited love probably, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Bunary/pseuds/Non_Bunary
Summary: Being close friends with Sapnap had its perks. One of the perks was joining the Dream SMP, making your career grow, Not only were you a big streamer from the SMP, but you were also insanely popular for your latest minecraft series, and you had caught the attention of a few streamers. Maybe something interesting will happen.
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader, Technoblade/Reader
Series: He's The One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114460
Comments: 16
Kudos: 255





	1. Set up

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying out a new format for writing out my stories, spacing the paragraphs out to make it a bit easier to read. Depending on how much I like it, I might change my other story to have the same type of formatting.
> 
> I would also like to say that this story will instantly be taken down if Techno or Sapnap say's they're not comfortable with ship stories.

“Thank you so much everyone for tuning in! I hope you all have a great night and I’ll see you tomorrow!” You beamed, waving to your camera as you closed the stream.

You could hear Sapnaps laugh as the stream ended, still riding off the high of said stream. The two of you had decided to go into a forest mansion on your series, trying to get some totems of undying. You had nearly died multiple times, Sapnap deciding it would be funny to start fires all around you as you were fighting off the mobs. You would constantly yell at him in a panicked voice, desperately trying to stay alive. This was hardcore mode, once you died, you were dead. This world had been going on for a little over six months now, and you had made so much progress, you’d hate to lose all the progress.

“You dick!” You laughed, glaring at him through the discord call.  
“Come on that was funny!” He gave you a smile. “I wasn’t going to actually kill you, I knew you had a totem of undying in your off hand.”  
“It’s still a dick move.” You huffed. “You’re lucky you’re my best friend.”

You logged out of the hardcore world, looking through the various different world and servers you had saved on your computer, the most important one being the Dream SMP. Both you and Sapnap were good friends of Dream, Sapnap knowing him a couple months longer than you, though you knew Sapnap long before he met Dream. You used to live in the same neighborhood as him when you were young before moving to Arizona. Luckily, your parents kept in touch, so you and him were able to talk, even if you were states away.

“You know you love me.” Sapnap said, giving you a slight smirk as he logged into the SMP. “Get on the SMP, I wanna get some stuff done.”  
“I don’t know dude, I’m tired. I was literally just streaming for three hours.” You groaned, leaning back in your chair.  
“Boooo, you suck.” He stuck his tongue out at you. “At least join for a little. I want to finish out build before the next big stream.”  
You thought about it. Did you really want to interact with more people? You just spent hours being social and interacting with multiple people, you needed a bit of a mental break. Maybe if you didn’t join any of the vc’s you could get away with just talking to Sapnap. “Alright fine. But I’m not joining any vc’s.”

You logged into the SMP, your little character popping up inside your house. Both your cats looked at you, mewling. You fed them some fish, then grabbed your building material and left. Using riptide, you jumped from lake to lake, making your way over to L’manburg. It was easier to get to the build if you went through L’manburg, and while that did mean you might have to interact with someone, you didn’t want to stay on the server longer than you had to. It was already close to midnight, and you needed some time to yourself before you went to bed.

Eventually you made it over to the build, George and Sapnap working on part of the base. When the two of them noticed you, they spammed you, telling you to let George into the call. You rolled your eyes, then opened the call, inviting George to join. The small noise from discord notified you when the british man joined the call, signaling you to close the voice chat.

“Hey,’’ George said, turning on his camera.  
You gave him a small nod, opening up your inventory. “Sup. Ok so, I’ve got most of the decorative stuff for this, do you want me to wait till you’re done with the frame, or do you want me to start working around you guys?”  
“We’re almost done with the frame, if you want you can wait. It should only take a few minutes.” George replied, giving your character a hit. You hit him back with an axe.

“Kay, I’m gonna get some flowers then, tell me when you’re done.” Your character began walking away, heading into the forest. You ran through the trees, looking for the flower field that was nearby, occasionally stopping to kill a cow or pig for food. After a couple minutes of listening to the boy's banter, you managed to find the flower field, flowers of every size and color you could possibly imagine was there. A wild grin formed on your face, you loved the flowers in minecraft, they’re absolutely beautiful. After doing a tiny happy dance, you began collecting the flowers, picking up as many as you could before your inventory was full. Once your inventory was full, you wandered back to the base, opening up the enderchest that was placed inside to carefully store your flowers and clear up some space in your inventory.

“How many flowers did you find?” Sapnap asked, finishing up the last part of the frame.  
“All, all the flowers.” You smiled, looking at his face cam. Sapnap was still looking at the screen, but George saw a glimpse of the smile, giving a small smile back.  
“So what are you going to do with all the flowers? Decorate the base?” George questioned, crouching and un-crouching in front of you.  
“I’m gonna put some around my house, put some around the base, and maybe give some to people just for fun.” You responded, doing the same motion with your little character. Sapnap’s quiet laugh could be heard, humored by the mannerisms of his friends.

You yawned, stretching in your chair. “Mmm, ok Sap I think I’m actually gonna log off for the night. My eyesight is getting kinda blurry, I’m too tired.” You slumped against your chair, rubbing your eyes. “I’ll build the rest of the base tomorrow.”  
“Fine, go to sleep you nerd.” Sapnap rolled his eyes, leaning back slightly in his chair. “Don’t sleep too long though, we’ve got plans, remember.”  
You nodded sleepily, logging out of the SMP. You clicked onto discord and hovered your mouse over the call button. “G’night guys.”  
“Goodnight.” Both the boys said as you closed the call. Then you closed all the other tabs you had on your computer, and shut the computer off, yawning again as you stood up. The dim lights in your room casted shadows around you as you climbed into your bed, not bothering to turn the lights off, they were dim enough that it wouldn’t affect how easily you’d be able to fall asleep. As the night progressed you slowly fell into a decent sleep, the hum of your fan served as white noise.

~~~

The first thing you heard when you woke up was the discord ping noise constantly going off from your phone. With a groan, you grabbed your phone, looking at the pings. Sapnap was spam pinging you, telling you to get on the server. You scowled, rubbing your eyes as you looked at the time. It was way past morning, you slept later than you had intended to.

**Sapnap**   
**@goldmushrooms**   
**@goldmushrooms**   
**Get onnnnnnnnnn**   
**Dude get on rn**   
**@goldmushrooms**   
**Get on**   
**Wake up**   
**Wake up**   
**Wake up**

**Shrooms**   
**Bitch I am up**   
**Calm down**

**Sapnap**   
**Get in the call right now and get in the smp loser**

You groaned again, walking over to the desk as you booted up your computer. As soon as it turned on, you opened discord, joining the vc room Sapnap’s in as you opened minecraft. You could hear Sapnap and Dream laughing at a joke you missed. You rolled your eyes, clicking into the server. “Hey mamas.”  
“Finally you got on.” You could hear the smirk in his voice. “I’m streaming by the way.”  
“Hey,” Dream said, finally calming down from his laugh.

You began working on the base, adding details, designs, overall making the base look pleasing to the eye. What’s the point in having a base if it doesn’t look good? The flowers you collected yesterday would look great scattered around it, giving the base a fairytale type feel, mystical and slightly otherworldly, especially with how you placed the decorative wooden stairs and flower pots full of cacti. You may not be the best fighter in the SMP but you were one hell of a builder, and you would show off every chance you got.  
Once you had finished you told the boys. “Come to my base and take a look at it.”

Both of their characters bounded over, circling around your new base. They commented on the flowers, how you placed the blocks, and Sapnap teased you for some of the blocks you used, resulting in his character getting hit until he had two hearts. He yelled at you to stop, running away as his character ate some steak. You chased after him, calling him a coward.

An alarm went off on your phone, causing you to pause for a moment. “Sorry guys, gotta cut this short. Gotta start my stream.”  
“See ya. I’ll raid you when my stream ends.” Sapnap said, immediately being called a simp by his chat.  
Dream wished you a good stream as you left the call, setting up all your streaming equipment. You didn’t feel like getting dressed, so there wasn’t going to be a face cam for today's stream. Although it was an important stream, you couldn’t be bothered and simply didn’t have enough time before you were supposed to start the stream. Hopefully your chat wouldn’t mind much.

After a couple minutes, you were live. There were already people spamming the chat, saying hello and subscribing as music played in the background, your title card displayed on the stream. You always had media share on for the first couple of minutes, giving them entertainment as you set everything up. Often they would send memes, funny clips, or something bizarre as they waited for you to start.  
“Hello chat! How is everyone doing today?” You asked, removing the title card and disabling media share as the minecraft title showed on the screen.

Someone donated. _“Hi! No face cam today? Luv u”_  
“No face cam today sadly, today is a bit of a lore stream and I don’t want y’all to get distracted by my beautiful face.” You joked. “Thank you for the dono though, I love you too.”

You continued to talk to the chat, telling them the basic’s of your plan for today without spoiling any of the plot that you and a couple others had planned. Today was going to be a very good stream, for you had plot with one of your chats favorite streamers, Technoblade. You knew they would be excited for this as you joined the server, streams with techno were always interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just a set up for what's going to be happening in the rest of the story, that's why techno's not really in this chapter. Any advice or comments are welcomed.
> 
> Any mistakes will be edited out later.


	2. Talking and Texting

You entered vc 3, deciding to spend some time in L’manburg to stall until Techno was ready to start the plot. You ran around the country, talking to your chat as you waited. They all were spamming, asking about what would be happening, asking for you to say hi, or telling you how much they loved you. You loved it when they talked to you, even if it was something small. Interacting with the community you were able to grow made you unbelievably happy. You always wanted to make them happy, often ending up talking to them more than actually doing what you plan to do.  
“So chat, as you guys know, I love talking to all of you so much,” You started, giving a smile no one would see. “But, I’m not going to be able to talk much today since it’s a lore day.”

Half the chat was filled with sad emotes and no’s, while the other half sent hearts and understanding comments. You laughed quietly, reading through the messages. You loved your chat.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll dedicate tomorrow’s stream to talking to you guys.” This comment caused the chat to explode with love and donations. You’d think that they’d want more lore related streams, stories and such, but your chat much more enjoyed talking to you. You honestly enjoyed talking to them, it’s nice to get to know your fans, especially the ones who’ve been around since the beginning.  
Of course you still got waves of hate, sexists and people who hated how quickly you rose would often send you hate messages. You didn’t mind much, but it did get tiring after a while. Luckily your most intense fans were right there with the fan cams and loving comments, cheering you on whenever you needed it.

Technoblade finally joined the game, pulling your attention from your chat. Once again the chat flooded, causing your mods to enable sub only and slow mode. This happened every time you did a stream with Techno. He basically paid for your rent every couple of weeks when the both of you streamed.  
“Hullo,” His monotone voice startled you, you didn’t hear him join the call.  
“Hey Techno,” You greeted, watching your chat.  
The both of you sat in silence for a moment as both of your chats went absolutely crazy. It seemed his chat loved you as much as your chat loved him. And it’s not like the two of you weren’t good friends, he was actually becoming one of your closest friends yet, not that the awkward man would ever admit to it.  
“Ok, who’s ready for lore?”

~~~

It was nearly dinner time when you had finished the stream. Technoblade had finished streaming nearly two hours ago, needing to take care of an errand, so the both of you had to cut the lore short, opting to finish it another day. So you decided to spend a couple hours in random Among Us lobbies to entertain both yourself and the chat afterall, you had to pay for bills somehow. You created a room, and let the chat see the code, inviting them to join you.

“Ok guys, I think I’m going to end the stream. I haven’t had anything to eat today and I doubt any of you have as well. Go eat.” You turn on your face cam for the end of the stream. “I’ll see you all in the next stream, goodnight everyone!”  
You turned the stream playlist on as you waved goodbye, turning the face cam off a moment later. You let the music play out for a couple minutes, shutting stuff down before finally closing the stream, and shutting off your computer. Your legs ached as you stood up, causing you to groan. This is why you hate doing super long streams without breaks, your legs always hurt after sitting down for so long. It was hell for your circulation, you were sure about it.

You slipped your phone into your pocket, walking out of your room and into your kitchen. The lights in your kitchen flickered on as you opened your fridge, looking for anything to eat. You had some leftovers from last night, some fruit and half a gallon of milk. You grabbed the milk and the last of your cereal from a cabinet, along with a bowl and a spoon. You really needed to go shopping for groceries soon.  
Once you got your cereal, you leaned against the counter, eating the sugary breakfast food. You checked your twitter feed as you ate, looking through the new fanart people had created and a couple of posts you were tagged in. There were a couple pieces of you and techno fanart. One of them happened to be ship art, Technoblade holding you close by your waist as he fired off fireworks with Rocketlauncher, the fireworks exploding. You liked the photo, deciding to leave a comment.  
Hey techno look it’s us. <3  
You commented, tagging him. You thought it’d be funny, a silly little joke. Something to tease the fans a bit, keeping things a bit interesting, not to mention it was nice to see the fanart, ship or otherwise. You loved that there were so many talented people that love and support you enough to draw you with your friends.

Once you finished your cereal, you put the bowl and spoon in the sink, not being bothered to clean it at the moment. You felt tired, but you weren’t quite ready to go to bed just yet. Maybe you’d edit one of your videos for a bit until you felt tired. It did kinda feel like all you did was work, but it’s not like you had much else to do. None of your close friends lived near you, and you didn’t want to have to drive 4+ hours every time you wanted to hang out with someone.  
With a sigh, you decided you would just work on editing, you needed to post a new video to your youtube soon anyway, while you do upload to your vod channel every day, you barely posted on your main account. But, to be fair, you really hated editing videos.

As you sat down to edit, your phone began to blow up, your twitter being flooded with replies by fans and your fellow streamers. Some of your friends called you a simp, some joked about how romantic you two were, while Sapnap pretended to have a broken heart and your fans went crazy, wondering if you were confirming their ship or just simply appreciating some nice fanart. You laughed to yourself softly, reading through everything. These reactions are what made pulling little stunts like this absolutely hilarious, not to mention that the artist will now get an increase in followers, and that made you happy.

It was not much later that you had fallen asleep in your chair, slumping against the desk. You were sleeping soundly, if not a bit uncomfortable when your phone rang, the blaring noise waking you up with a start. You rubbed your eyes, looking to see who was calling you. It was Sapnap and Karl. With a stretch, you answered the call, still shaking the sleep from your mind.

“Why’re you guys calling so late..?” You asked, looking at the time.  
“You weren’t answering any of our texts.” Sapnap responded.  
“And we wanted to talk to you about some stuff.” Karl added, his chipper voice waking you up a bit.  
You stood up, walking over to your bed. “And this couldn’t have waited till morning because..?”

“Well, the next Love or Host is coming up. And They wanted us to ask you if you wanted to participate.” Sapnap explained.  
“Nick. You woke me up, to ask if I wanted to be on an online dating show,” You deadpanned.  
“..yes.” His answer was delayed. “But! You would be the one being asking the questions of the guys n stuff.”

You wanted to slam your head into a wall. While you liked the idea of eventually finding a partner, you didn’t necessarily want the partner to come from a dating competition show. “Dude, who would even be on it? I don’t want to end up on a virtual date with someone I don’t even know.”  
Karl cut in before Sapnap could answer. “Well, JSchlatt, me, George, and a few other guys are gonna be on.” You could hear the smile in his voice. “So you’ll know some of us.”  
“Worst case you end up on a date with a friend.” Sapnap added, hoping to convince you. “So, what do you say? Wanna do it?”  
“I guess.” You supposed it didn’t seem like such a bad idea, it would be content. “Now goodnight.” You hung up on the guys, not even letting them respond. You were tired. Work was consuming your life, all you wanted to do was escape for a few hours every night. Was that too much to ask?

Just as your head hit the pillow, you got a notification on twitter. You tapped it, wanting to see before you fell asleep. It was a response from Techno about the ship art.  
 **I can see why people ship us.** His response was basic, but it made you smile. You knew this wasn’t flirting. The man was too awkward to flirt.  
You rolled your eyes, liking his message before setting your phone on the nightstand, finally resting in your bed once again. You couldn’t sleep.  
After laying there for a frustrating twenty minutes, you sat up, groaning loudly. The call must have woken you up more than you thought. This meant no sleep until tomorrow night. You groaned again, picking up your phone to scroll through twitter. Maybe Techno was awake. You could probably talk to him about plot, or just talk about random stuff. You just needed something to distract you from your inability to sleep.

You sent a dm, waiting for him to respond. It was a simple “Hey, wanna talk?” Nothing special. If he was asleep, or didn’t want to talk you were sure you could distract yourself with youtube, maybe finishing the video you were editing.  
Moments later he responded.

**Techoblade**

**Sure.**   
**What do you want to talk about?**

**GoldShrooms**

**Plot**   
**Or other stuff idc**   
**I just can’t fall asleep :(**

**Technoblade**

**Well, we didn’t to get very far in the plot today**   
**So we can talk about what happened or what will happen**   
**Or we could talk about the post you tagged me in**

**GoldShrooms**

**Did you like the art? ;)**   
**I thought it was pretty good**

**Technoblade**

**Yeah, the fans are going crazy tho**   
**A lot are asking if we’re actually dating**

You laughed softly, reading through the text.

**Goldshrooms**

**What if,,, we pretended to date,,**   
**Jkjk,,**   
**Unless..?**   
**Nah I’m kidding that would probably bring up a lot of unneeded drama**

You and Techno continued to talk until he had to go to bed, talking about how tired he had gotten. You looked at the time, it was almost 4 in the morning for him, meaning it was 5 for you due to daylights saving and the lack there of in your state. You never understood why Arizona doesn't do daylights saving, it made it all the much harder for you to plan streaming with your friends, especially when you didn’t understand time zones to begin with.

You set your phone down on your dresser, opting to take a shower. You needed one, not because you smelled bad, but because showers always seemed to wipe away your problems, at least for a bit. They were nice distractions from everything around you, a nice way to forget about the world for a bit.You stepped into the bathroom, closing the door as you turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. As you waited, you stripped, throwing your discarded clothes into the sink as steam began to fog up the mirror, signaling it was time to get in. The warm water washed over your body, causing a soft smile to appear as you let the water fall, relaxing your muscles.  


You grabbed your shampoo, lathering it onto your hands before bringing them to your hair, scrubbing as you washed, making sure you covered all of it in the sweet smelling suds. Once you rinsed out the shampoo, you lathered in the conditioner, letting it sit as you washed your face and body, the lavender soap filling your senses, leaving you feel calm and albeit a little tired. The smell of lavender always made you sleepy, which you didn’t mind, it’s not something you get often.  
With a small sigh, you rinsed off the conditioner and soap, letting the warm water hit you for a few moments longer before finally shutting off the shower. As you stepped out the slightly cooler air hit your skin, causing you to quickly grab the towel, wrapping it around your body after you dried off your face and lightly pat down your hair, just enough that it wouldn’t drip down your forehead.

Your cold wooden floors shocked your feet as you stepped out of the bathroom, making your way back to your bedroom, wanting to get dressed as quickly as possible. It always seemed to be cold in your house, no matter how much you turned the heat up. And frankly it didn’t make much sense, you lived in a freaking desert state for crying out loud. You didn’t even live in the colder parts of Arizona, no you were smack dab in the middle of Chandler, where it could get extremely hot.  
You huffed softly, drying yourself off before quickly pulling on underwear and a pair of sweatpants along with a worn sweater. You managed to steal this sweater from Sapnap the last time you visited, stuffing it into your bag before leaving. What kind of friend would you be if you didn’t steal his clothes? He had one or two of your oversized sweaters as well, you made sure they were big enough that both of you could wear it comfortably.

You grabbed your phone, looking through the notifications. There was a text from Sapnap. You opened messages, looking at the text.

**Smapnap**   
**Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to California with me. I promised one of my sisters I would take her to Disneyland, and I figured you could tag along.**

You smiled at the idea. California huh? You’d never been, and you figured going to Disneyland might be fun. You could vlog, put out a video, work while still having fun. So you responded with an enthusiastic yes, asking when the trip was.

**Smapnap**   
**In a week and a half**   
**Hope this isn’t too last minute**

**You**   
**Nah it’s fine**   
**I’ll see you in a week and a half then ;P**

You quickly took to twitter, wondering if you should send a tweet about the trip or not. Obviously you wouldn’t put too many details in, not wanting any crazed fans to find out where you’d be staying or have them send weird stuff. Maybe you should keep the trip secret for a bit, at least till there was a few days until the trip. This is on the more private side of a trip.

Oh, you just realized that Technoblade lived in California. You could meet up with him. That would certainly make for an interesting video. Playing minecraft right next to Technoblade. With a smile, you opened up dms, sending him a message about a meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I did end up getting a little carried away while writing. I realized I have myself only 10 chapters for this story and theres so much I want to write. So the chapters are going to be longer and this is gonna end up being a series.
> 
> I hope you don't mind and have a wonderful day!


	3. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to use the feature that bolded and italicized words :D I fixed the other chapters so that it doesn’t look wonky as well!

You sent Technoblade a dm, asking if he would ever want to meet up irl. You knew he wouldn’t answer right away, he’d gone to bed only a little while ago, but you wanted to ask now. Who knows if you’d remember to ask later, you weren’t the best with remembering things. How you managed to become a full time streamer with your shitty memory was beyond your understanding.  
You stood up, stretching with a loud yawn. Sitting in your bed for hours doing absolutely nothing didn’t seem like that much fun when you could do literally anything else. Maybe you should go to the store, pick up some groceries. Your cabinets were almost completely empty, and you didn’t quite feel like living off of take out for a week. After a while it would just make you feel sick, make you not want to eat anything. So you slipped on some shoes and grabbed your wallet and keys before heading out. It was still pretty early, so it was relatively cool outside, making you grateful for the sweater you were wearing. Of course, in a few hours it would turn too hot for the sweater, and you’d have to change into something more suited for the hot weather.

You started the car, turning your air conditioning down as you turned on your go to music playlist. The music blasted through the speakers, giving you a jolt of energy as you pulled out of the driveway, narrowly avoiding the trash barrel you had neglected to take back into your backyard for three days. With a small sigh, you pulled out of the neighborhood, humming along to the music as you made your way to the store. Luckily for you, it was a 24/7 store, so you never had to worry about getting there too early or too late.  
The car ride was uneventful. None of the crazy drivers were out this early, so you didn’t have to worry about anyone cutting you off. As you pulled into the parking lot, you shut your music off, pulling out your earbuds to listen to the music as you shopped. It was pretty boring as you walked through the store, your music playing as you meander throughout the store, grabbing whatever you needed. More milk, cereal, poptarts, and various fruits and vegetables along with microwavable foods.

Once you grabbed everything you wanted, you headed over to the self check-out, not wanting to bother with human interaction for a bit. You quickly scanned every item, bagging them before walking outside. The sky was a greyish color, large clouds covering the sky, as if it would rain at any moment. You could smell it in the air, rain was coming.  
Stealing one more glance at the sky, you hurried to your car, getting all your groceries in the car before slipping in yourself. As soon as you unplugged your earbuds from your phone, you began driving, your music playing softly.  
Your mind began to fill with thoughts about the trip. It had been a while before you had seen Sapnap in person, and you had never met Technoblade in person. To be completely honest, you were nervous. You were going to spend a mini vacation with your dear friend, his sister, and possibly do a meet up with a close online friend. You’ve never had a trip like this before. Techno would be the first online friend you’d meet irl.

The rain began to pour harder, distracting you from your current thoughts. You quickly pulled into your driveway, semi running as you rushed to get your groceries out of the car and into the house before the rain could soak everything. It seemed like this rain would turn into a haboob.  
You got the last of the groceries in, closing your door with a heavy sigh. Luckily, your groceries didn’t get soaked, unluckily, you did. Now you stood in a cold house, the warm rainwater quickly turning cold as you shivered in your kitchen, your wet clothes making you even colder. So you pulled off the clothes, stepping into your room as you placed the wet clothes in your laundry basket. You quickly changed into comfy joggers and a loose long sleeve shirt, rubbing your arms as you attempted to warm yourself as you walked into your bathroom, grabbing a towel to dry off your cold damp hair.

As you walked back to your room, towel wrapped around your shoulders, you hopped onto your computer, looking through your discord messages. There were a couple from George, asking if you were going to hop on the SMP server, Karl asking if you wanted to play Jackbox, and a few messages from Sapnap about the trip. You responded to both George and Karl, telling the former no and the latter you would in a few minutes, having to deal with something before joining. Finally you opened Sapnap’s dms, answering his multiple messages.

**Sapnap**   
***1 new attachment***   
**This is the flight ticket link**   
**I already paid it**

**Shrooms**   
**Why would you do that**   
**I can pay for stuff myself**

**Sapnap**   
**It’s a treat**   
**Ya know since you are coming on the trip with me**   
**I figured it would be fine**

**Shrooms**   
**> :(**   
**I’m paying for hotel rooms then**   
**Pick a place**

**Sapnap**   
**You don’t need to**   
**I’ll pay**

**Shrooms**   
**N O**   
**Pick a place bitch boy**

**Sapnap**   
**Damn ok**   
***1 new attachment***   
**This place is nice**

**Shrooms**   
**Ok I’ll get the rooms**   
**Will 2 work?**

**Sapnap**   
**Yea**

**Shrooms**   
**Poggers**   
**You playing jackbox w/ Karl?**

**Sapnap**   
**We already started**   
**Get ur ass on**

You joined the discord call, hearing the collective hello’s from everyone. You heard Sapnap laugh as he teased about how slow you are to join events, getting a prompt fuck off, that was more friendly than angry. Karl finished setting up the game as the two of you bantered with both each other, Quackity, Bad, and Fundy. The banter slowed down as you all logged into the game. You played on your phone, not wanting to type everything out on your computer, not to mention how hard it was to draw with just a mouse.  
The first game up was Quiplash, a game you were relatively decent at. You got a weird prompt every once in a while, but you always managed to make it into something funny. Well, funny or very weird and out of pocket. Either way, you knew you would have fun, especially if you could make a few good digs at your friends as you played.

_“I didn’t mean to kill him! I just _____.”_ The prompt read.

The two answers popped up.

**Saw him wearing a fur suit (Fundy Merch)**

  
**Had to stop the boner somehow**

You wheezed at the answers as Bad yelled language and Fundy insisted he wasn’t a furry. Everyone except for Bad voted, causing the denial of a quiplash. The boner answer had won with most of the votes, the answering coming from Quackity.

~~~

  
The game had gone on for hours, laughter and humor being bounced around as all of you interacted seamlessly with each other, riding off of each other's energy. Sapnap had made quite a few sexual jokes, a few of them being pointed at you. You didn’t pay them much mind, returning the energy with every rebutted joke.  
You did happen to notice how he would stutter or get obviously fluttered from you less, if not equal, sexual jokes. You didn’t pay this much mind, brushing it off as nothing. He got like this sometimes, and you didn’t think much of it. Sometimes a person just gets flustered, you know?

“Alright guys, I think I’m gonna hop off. I gotta start streaming soon.” You spoke, the latest round of Monster seeking Monster ending. The group let out various goodbyes except for one Sappy Nappy.  
“No, don't go yet,” He whined slightly, you could hear the pout.  
“Sap, I gotta go. We can call later and hang if you want.”  
“SIMP!” Quackity yelled, causing Karl and the others to laugh and giggle as Sapnap told him to shut up, promptly going off on him, going on about how he wasn’t a simp. While this was happening, you took this as your chance to leave, quickly leaving the discord call as you began setting everything up for your stream.

You set up your recording software and microphone before getting distracted by notification sounds from your phone before you could finish setting up. It was Technoblade. You stopped what you were doing, promptly picking up your phone to see what he had sent.

**A meet up?**   
**When?**

  
**About a week and a half**   
**I’m going to Cali for a trip, and I was thinking we could**   
**Ya know, meet up or smth**

  
**Would it be a video**   
**Or just us meeting up**

  
**No video**   
**I just wanna meet you**   
**And Sapnap is gonna be there as well if you want to meet in disneyland with us**

  
**I’ll think about it**   
**It sounds interesting**

  
**It would be cool to meet you**

  
**Nerd**

**Alrighty**   
**I’m gonna finish setting up for stream**   
**I’ll talk to you later <3**

The heart you sent really didn’t mean anything. Honestly you didn’t know why you added it, you just thought it would be nice. Maybe it would help convince him to meet up with you. Or maybe it was just a way for you to show affection. You didn’t know either way, it was just one of those things you did on impulse, not really thinking about it until you had pressed send.

You set your phone down, quickly finishing setting up. Once everything was ready, you stood up, heading over to your closet. You grabbed a jacket and slipped it on, pulling the zipper half way up. You then sat back in your chair, starting the stream as you sent out a tweet about the stream and notified the people in your discord. Your stream was quickly filled with people saying hi and greeting you. You smiled, saying hi back as you welcomed people to the stream. You waited a few minutes, letting a good amount of people in before turning on your camera, giving the viewers a gentle smile as you looked into the camera.  
“Hello everyone! How are you doing today?” You tilted your head slightly.

The chat flooded with answers, and you did your best to read them, getting slight glimpses of answers. Eventually you turned to the donos, reading out their responses and answering them while thanking for the donations. There weren’t many donations, it was early in the stream, so you didn’t expect much, but you were happy for the ones you’d already gotten.  
“Ok so, for today, I was thinking we could do a bit of a media share stream. Maybe a try not to laugh? I feel like we haven’t done one of those in a while.” You suggested, setting up a poll. “Why don’t we run a poll about it?”  
You set it so the poll would run for a minute, giving them enough time to vote on whether you would do a media share stream or a different idea. When the minute was up, they had chosen to do a media share stream. Which you were glad for, you really don't want to put much effort into today’s stream, you were still tired from getting barely any sleep, and getting soaked by the rain earlier this morning. Not much energy available right now, you haven’t even had coffee yet. A bit of a mistake on your part.  
“Alright, let’s set up the rules for the try not to laugh.” You smiled slightly.

~~~~

By the time the stream had come to an end, it had devolved into the chat sending Tiktoks and fan made videos, which you thoroughly enjoyed, finding delight in the little jokes and heartfelt videos that they had sent you. You ended the stream with an energetic farewell, telling everyone how much you loved them. A small sigh escaped your lips as you rubbed your eyes. Your throat felt sore and the room felt both too warm and too cold for you.

You stood up, shaking your hands as you made your way into the kitchen, grabbing a half full mug of tea off the counter. You dumped out the old tea, it being much too cold for you to drink, then set it back on the counter as you grabbed the tea kettle, heating whatever water was still sitting inside the metal contraption.  
As the kettle heated up, you poured honey and a small spoonful of sugar into the mug before adding a lemon slice that had been freshly cut. This process you could go through nearly mindlessly, having become such an occurring habit that you’d developed over your months of streaming. Long streams always made your throat hurt, especially since you weren’t used to talking for long spans of time before streaming.  
The kettle whistled, signaling that the water was hot enough. You pulled it off the stove, being mindful as you poured the steaming water into the mug, both the sugar and honey dissolving almost instantly as the water filled the ceramic mug. Once it was full, you set the kettle down, and grabbed a tea bag, setting it in the mug as you waited for it to steep as you checked your messages on your phone. Sapnap had sent a text, so had your mother, but you didn’t really feel like answering either text, so you pocketed your phone, closing your eyes as you leaned against the counter.  
The cool countertop felt nice against your warm hands, but the cold didn't last long, your hands were far warmer than normal. You might be coming down with a small cold.You opened your eyes, picking up your mug and took a long sip, letting the hot liquid coat the back of your throat, the honey and lemon helping the aches that seemed to run throughout your body. Hopefully this was just a sore throat and not a full blown cold, it would be hard to get any videos out while sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble writing this, especially with the dialog, it's not my strong suit
> 
> If you have any helpful critiques let me know, I'm always open for suggestions!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	4. Sick, but not entirely alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest!

You had ended up getting a nasty cold, one that affected you way more than you had expected it to. You were too sick to stream, and had sent out a notice on every social platform, apologizing for your leave of absence. Luckily your fans understood, sending you wishes of health and assuring you to take time off from steaming. You were grateful for your fans, they’re the best you could ever ask for.  
You had multiple worried texts from your friends, asking how you were doing, wondering if you needed help with anything. And while you were very grateful for how caring they were, you didn’t want all the attention, not from everyone. Frankly it was overwhelming, everyone constantly asking how you were feeling, it made you feel worse. And more than anything it makes you feel alone. Not the normal type of alone, the type where no matter how many people tell you that they love you, that they’re here for, and care for you, you still feel alone. It is the worst type of loneliness, and you hated it.  
The only person you answered was Nick, you knew that he would let everyone else know for you. Not to mention he was one of the only people that didn’t make you feel extremely alone whenever he expressed concern about you and your health. He knew how easily you could get sick, and how sensitive you got when sick, this made him the perfect person to talk to when sick. He was caring of course, but didn’t treat you any different from when you weren’t sick, refusing to baby or pamper you just because of a cold or a buggy stomach.

You sat in your bed, trying and failing to fall asleep. You were beyond exhausted, but your head hurt far too much for you to get even a bit of sleep. Despite the nyquil you’d taken to help, you were still unable to fall asleep. Tears threaten to fall down your cheeks, frustration quickly taking over from the lack of sleep. Maybe you should do something to distract yourself, at least until you can fall asleep.  
You opened your phone, checking your notifications. Nick was streaming. Maybe you’d call him when he was done streaming. Or, you could call him now. You didn’t want to potentially wait hours to talk to him, to hear his voice. So, you pulled up his contact, and hit facetime, putting the phone on speaker mode.

It took a moment, but he picked up. “Y/n? What’s up, I’m streaming?” His voice was laced with concern, you normally didn’t call him when he was streaming.  
“I can’t fall asleep, and I don’t want to be alone,” You mumbled, tilting your head to look at your computer screen. “Can we just talk while you stream?”  
“Uh, sure, yeah, we can talk. What do you want to talk about..?” Nick asked, setting his phone up so he could see you while still being able to stream.  
“Mmmmm,” You hummed in thought, standing up. “Tell me about your day.”  
“Ok, so I started off my day by,” As he spoke, you sat up, trying not to look too miserable.

“And I talked to one of my sisters for a while about the trip. She’s very excited.” He smiled as he spoke.  
“I’m excited too. The trip s’gonna be amazing.” You smiled slightly, trying not to yawn into the call. You figured he had already told his chat about the three of you traveling together.  
“It’s gonna be so much fun,” he had a slight laugh in his voice, that sent a flutter through your chest.  
“So cute,,” you muttered to yourself, forgetting he could hear you. Damn drowsiness.  
“Hm? What’d you say? Did y/n themself just call me cute?” Sapnap teased.  
“No.! I was looking at your cat.” You fumbled, seeing him raise an eyebrow in disbelief.  
“Suuuuuuure, you weren’t just calling me cute. You were calling my cat cute.” You could hear the eye roll before you saw it. Luckily for you, his cat was currently walking across his bed.  
“Yeah, look behind you smartass. Your cat is right behind you.”

He turned, and there was Lily, just as you had said. “Well hello there.” He cooed, picking her up to show her to the stream.  
You suppressed a giggle, smiling as he pet Lily, showing her off to the stream. His eyes seemed to glow with adoration as he held her, giving her fuzzy face small kisses before setting her back on his bed.  
“Hey you used to have a cat right?” Nick asked, hands quickly typing on his keyboard. Someone must have messaged him.  
“Yeah, her name’s Momo.” You smiled slightly, albeit a sad smile. “She lives with my parent’s now. I miss her.”

You continued to talk to Nick until long after his stream was over, talking about random things going on in each other’s life, future plans, and things to do during the trip. The both of you had ordered some food, and were now just talking about random things as you ate. You didn’t eat much because you still felt sick, but you tried to eat as much as you could.  
“Alright, I’m gonna try and go to sleep again.” You said, taking a big drink from your water.  
“Sleep well, make sure you drink tons of water. But don’t be like Dream and piss the bed.” Nick spoke, holding the camera at a weird angle.  
You laughed. “Ok, ok. Goodnight ick with an N.”  
“Night sickass.”  
“That didn’t even make sense.”  
“You don’t make sense.”  
“Your ass doesn’t make sense.”  
“You’re just mad my ass is fatter than yours.”  
You rolled your eyes, giving him a small smile as you let out a small laugh. “Yeah, sure. Night Nick.”  
You waved as he yelled out a chased goodnight, ending the call.

With a sigh, you rolled over the covers, setting your phone to charge on the nightstand before snuggling into the warm bed, closing your eyes as the fan hummed. Eventually you had succumbed to sleep, exhaustion finally taking over.

~~~~

_You shot up, looking around the unfamiliar room in confusion. Where were you? After giving yourself a moment, you realized you were sitting in the old bedroom of Nick. You could tell from the open violin case sitting on a desk chair, the instrument missing. The case was littered with stickers and drawings you had done with a paint pen._  
_The walls of the room were covered with posters from his favorite movies and sports teams, a few of them signed. The dresser to the left of his bed had multiple drawers open, some of them with clothes spilling out. On top of the dresser sat pictures of him at violin recitals and pictures of him with you and his family, wide grins on both your faces._  
_You got up, taking one of the pictures into your hand. It was of you and Nick, both in formal clothes. While Nick was wearing a suit, you wore knee length dress shorts, an oversized dress shirt, and a vest tucked into the shorts, his tie loose around your neck as each other's arms were wrapped around each other, face splitting grins on both your faces as you posed for a picture. The two of you had taken each other to a school dance, only as friends, but you had fun nonetheless._

_Soft music played from the hallway, pulling you from the picture. You set it back down on the dresser as you made your way out of the room, looking for the source of music. Walking down the hallway, you eventually came across Nick, his eyes closed as he played the violin, a soft smile plain on his face. You walked closer, basking in the music. It had been so long since you had heard him play._  
_“Nick? What are we doing here?” You asked, the question nagging at you._  
_He opened his eyes, but continued to play. “Well I’m my violin. And you’re visiting me.”_  
_“But why here? You haven’t lived here for almost two years.”_  
_“You tell me, this is your dream.”_  
_You raised an eyebrow. Dream? Oh, you were dreaming. “Well, if I’m dreaming, then what are you doing here?”_  
_“Because you want me here? Or maybe it’s because you like me, and I’m all you can think about?” Nick spoke, tilting his head slightly._  
_Your cheeks burned with a deep blush, a flustered feeling taking over. You had been thinking about him a lot, but it was just because of the trip right? It couldn’t be that you had feelings for him, you had known him for years, you would have realized by now if you had feelings for him._

_“Well, then what should we do while we’re here?” You asked as he stopped playing, setting the violin down._  
_Nick shrugged, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Anything you want to do. But I think you already know what you want to do.”_  
_He pulled you closer until you were flushed against him, one of your hands pressed against his chest as the other gripped his arm, a warm feeling pooling at the bottom of your stomach. Your widened eyes met his, blush forming on both of your faces._  
_“If I were to kiss you, would you stop me?” He asked, noses almost touching. His hot breath hit your face, leaving a shiver to run down your spine._  
_“I think you know the answer to that.” Your eyes slowly fluttered closed as his free hand cupped your face, pulling you into a gentle kiss. His lips were soft against yours, the facial hair he had tickling your skin softly._  
_Even if this was a dream, you loved the way he held you, the way his hands gently held you, as if you would break at the slightest rough touch. There was something comforting about it, something comforting about him._

~~~~

  
When you woke up the next day, you felt significantly better, albeit flustered and confused. You no longer had such a pounding headache, and your body no longer felt like it was made completely out of lead. This was a much better improvement to how you were feeling just yesterday.  
You grabbed your phone, looking at the time. It was nearly 3pm. Maybe that’s why you felt so much better, you had slept for so long. Giving another glance at your phone, you noticed the few messages you had gotten from Nick, he was asking how you were, and if you wanted to play a game later. That was two hours ago. You groaned, sending back a barely readable text saying you could, you just needed to know when.  
As you waited for his reply, you walked into your bathroom, turning the shower on. You slowly stripped, waiting for the water to warm up. A nice shower would help wake you up and ready you for the rest of the day. Hopefully you’d be back to full health before your trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this story! I've been dealing with a bit if writer's block, but I think I've beaten it! Hopefully you enjoyed the story, and have a wonderful day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really just a set up for what's going to be happening in the rest of the story, that's why techno's not really in this chapter. Any advice or comments are welcomed.
> 
> Any mistakes will be edited out later.


End file.
